


Summer Fields and Ocean Tides

by Shanimalx



Series: Emeralds, Sapphires [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Genre: F/M, Post Origins, Post-Season/Series 01, a bit of accidental ladynoir if im honest, a lot of blushy fluff, a shitty self-service because nothing remotely like what i needed existed, and probably some emotional stuff too, formal gathering with fancy dresses and secret identities, masquerade ball party thing, ok a lot of ladynoir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanimalx/pseuds/Shanimalx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masks are meant to conceal. They cover our faces, save for two holes for the purpose of observing the outside world from behind the security of an obscured identity.</p><p>Eyes are meant to reveal. They send unspoken messages, filling in when words aren't enough, and betraying us when we intend to deceive.</p><p>So do these masks really conceal us, or draw attention to who we really are?</p><p>[on semi-permanent hiatus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un is the Plans She Made

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous Ladybug has inspired me to write again, a feat I thought would never happen again in my life. But here I am at the near-birth of this fandom with a real itch for a story like this - hidden identities, fancy dresses, high social standards, romance - so I f*cking wrote the damn thing. 
> 
> I'd be lying if I said this wasn't partly inspired by chebits's outfit designs on tumblr, and daggerleonelli's fabulous art of said designs. Please go look at them and bask in their beauty.
> 
> (http://chebits.tumblr.com/post/133048937750/ive-noticed-the-miraculous-ladybug-fandom-being)
> 
> (http://daggerleonelli.tumblr.com/post/133143216324/care-to-dance-my-lady-happy-birthday-che)
> 
> oh my god please accept my sad attempt at a deep and meaningful but ultimately cheesy title/summary..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was kind of rushed bc I was so eager to get to the good stuff idk lmk what you think

The day that the city of Paris announced a masquerade ball in honor of Paris's masked heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, was the day that Marinette decided was the worst day of her life.

Mayor Bourgeois made the announcement on the nightly news one Friday evening, but not before his daughter Chloe had spread the news around the school that morning.

"And I get to be the one to present the guests of honor with their gifts!" she boasted as everyone filed into their seats after lunch, "There will even be professional photographers and everything! I'm going to spend the whole night with Ladybug, and we're going to be best friends!!"

"Uhg, as if," Marinette complained a little too loudly. She would take the first possible second she had to sneak away and pretend to be Marinette for the rest of the night.

Her best friend Alya plopped down in the seat beside her. "What's up, girl? Why do you look so angry? Forget your books at home again?" she joked.

Marinette snapped out of her daydreams of escaping Chloe. "Huh? Oh, no, Chloe was just gloating about a ball her father's throwing in my - uh, Ladybug's - honor. She says they're going to spend the whole night together, as if anyone would want to do that of their own free will! Ladybug has more important things to do than hang out with whiny rich girls."

Alya had to hold back a laugh. "Wow, sounds like you have personal experience." She smirked knowingly - a dangerous look that meant Alya was onto her secret.

"I-it's not like that Alya, I just think Ladybug should be able to enjoy the party the way she likes." She glanced over to where Chloe was sitting. She was going on about how awestruck Ladybug will be over her beautiful and expensive and custom-made and one-of-a-kind-dress. A little lower, she continued, "And I mean without having to dodge her self-absorbed '#1 fan' the whole time."

Another voice chimed in from the front row that caught Marinette by surprise, "At least she'll have Chat Noir there to keep her company."

Marinette stared at the boy smiling sweetly in front of her, starstruck.

Alya giggled, "I guess that's true, too. Will you be going, Adrien?" she asked, not-so-gently nudging Marinette in the side. All she could do was stare.

Adrien's best friend Nino spoke up beside him. "Hey, yeah, that's a great idea! We should all go together!"

Marinette's face blushed red at the thought of going to the ball with Adrien, and she found it even harder to speak. Luckily he spoke first.

"As much as I'd love to," he explained, making direct eye contact with Marinette, even though she wasn't even the one who had asked him. Marinette would have happily drowned in that soft summer green right then and there. "I'm afraid my father has other plans for me. I don't think I'll be able to make it."

Marinette's heart consequently exploded and then died. Adrien won't be going? Well, there goes the perfect evening she'd already planned out in her head that delineated exactly how Adrien would confess his long-time secret crush on her, after which he'd propose immediately and lower her into a romantic dip for the kiss of a lifetime.

"Say hello to Ladybug for me, though."

She snapped out of her daydream. _Merde_. She'd completely forgotten the entire point of the ball already. She couldn't be there at the same time as Ladybug, she _was_ Ladybug!

"That's too bad, dude." Nino consoled him. "You've still got a week, though, maybe you can convince him to let you go?"

A week. She had a week to make an excuse.

"We'll see," Adrien sighed, sneaking another glance in Marinette's direction.

Alya nudged her again as their teacher Ms. Bustier walked in, and the class turned their attention to the front. "Don't look so heartbroken, girl, there's still hope," she whispered, "Just think of how much fun it's going to be making your dress!"

Marinette's mood lifted instantly. Her best friend always knew exactly what to say to cheer her up. Ideas and inspiration flooded her mind already; she could do a floor-length skirt with ruffles , or -- ooh! A big poofy one with a sweetheart neckline! -- the possibilities were endless. She pulled out her sketch book and started doodling, completely oblivious to the lesson she was supposed to be learning.

* * *

Akumas and baking orders kept Marinette busier than she would have liked the following week. She'd wanted to get a head start on her dress over the weekend, but a particularly troublesome akumatized citizen kept her from starting right after school on Friday (a disgruntled grocer who liked to fling fruits and vegetables and turn Parisians into apple trees). Then her parents received a rush order of 1,500 cupcakes and two different three-tiered cakes in the shape of the Empire State Building and Statue of Liberty for the Tourism Board's American Ambassador's Gala (in addition to their regular weekend business of Sunday morning pastry runs and end-of-week diet-cheat treats). Marinette barely had time to even look at the designs she'd doodled in class the day of the announcement before three out of seven days she had to work were here and gone. She was quickly running out of time.

She started to rethink her plans for the ball. She'd originally planned to sew two dresses: one dress, she would show up to the ball in as Ladybug, until her presence was no longer needed; then she'd change into a second dress and arrive fashionably late (as always) as Marinette, where she'd enjoy the rest of the night dancing and chatting with her friends (and Adrien of course).

But now, with not so much as a thread of the fabric she needed to even start, her masterful scheme was quickly falling apart.

The following Monday, the school was even more abuzz with news of the upcoming party. Students hung around during lunch hour to discuss dress choices and gossip about who would be asking who.

"--you don't ask someone to go with you, it's a masquerade ball! You're not supposed to know who anyone is!"

"Mine is blue and looks so pretty when I twirl..."

"--but Ladybug and Chat Noir are a team, of course you're supposed to go with a date! It's symbolic!"

"...I brought out my best suit yesterday, and my mom's going to have my dress shoes shined..."

Alya suddenly smashed into Marinette with a hug. "Hey girl! Why so glum? Aren't you excited for the masquerade this weekend? Only five more days!"

Marinette only sighed heavily, "Hey Alya. I would be excited, but I haven't had any time to work on my dress! What if I don't finish it in time?"

 "You'll do fine, I know you will! If there's anyone who can pull this off, it's you," Alya smiled and slid Marinette's sketchbook over to browse. "Lemmie see your designs so far."

Marinette swore she was the luckiest girl in the world to have a best friend like Alya. She admired Alya's confidence and determination in every situation - her attitude towards revealing Ladybug's secret identity, when she helps Marinette talk to Adrien, and especially now, when Marinette needed her support the most.

"I like this one." Alya pointed to an old sketch she'd made months ago of one of her mother's old qipao dresses. She'd originally liked the ornate rose-pattern designs stitched into the dress, black-on-red, but with a few modifications, she'd turned it into a spotted ballgown, something she imagined Ladybug could wear to - well, to a masquerade ball. She'd only been messing around when she made the sketch, playing with ideas of a modern and traditional blend of styles, different accent colors and gradients, and the 'final' product was so filled with eraser marks and pencil smudges that the dress was even hard to discern from the faceless model she'd placed it on. But apparently it had piqued Alya's fancy.

"That one? But it's so old, it wasn't even supposed to be a real design --" Alya held up her finger, which she gently lowered back down to the page in front of her. 

"This one."

She wanted to protest again, but there _was_ something about the design that stood out to her. If she didn't make it for herself, she could at least wear it as Ladybug.

"I think it suits you. Besides, it looks like something Ladybug would like. You could steal her away from Chloe and become BFFs, wouldn't that be awesome!" 

Marinette chuckled lightly and gave an uneasy grin. 

"You'd have to introduce me first of course!" Alya gave her a soft punch to the shoulder. "And no replacing me."

She smiled more honestly this time, letting her adoration for Alya show through. "Of course not!" she protested, leaning in for a hug.

Alya pulled back and gripped her friend by the shoulders. "I'm serious, if you ever replace me with Ladybug, I'll never forgive you!" she demanded, stern eye daring to test her. But she couldn't keep the smallest smile from escaping her lips, and soon the girls were laughing hysterically.

"Thanks Alya, you're the best." And she really meant it.


	2. Deux is the Partner She Has

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be REALLY NICE if the Universe could let the next week go smoothly.
> 
> The Universe has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehhh ehheheh this is becoming so much longer than I had planned dear god

Marinette would have loved to say that Monday night was the night that she finally got to make some progress on her dress, but once again her duties as Ladybug got in the way of her life as Marinette. 

"Chat, swing a little more to the left! He's blind in that eye, remember?"

Balanced on the end of the plank of a pirate ship, Chat swung to the right, only to get predictably blocked by the akuma-pirate's cutlass and thrown into the river. Again. 

Ugh, thought Ladybug, how many times do I have to say it? Must I always do everything myself?

"Hey Rivioleur*! Over here!"

The pirate swung his cutlass in Ladybug's direction and yelled, "Fire!" The array of cannons that lined the deck of the giant golden pirate ship currently floating down the Siene all spewed gilded spears in her direction. Lucky for her, the spears were easily deflected by her Yo-Yo shield, but the fact that she was still alive only made the river pirate man angrier. Ladybug dropped down to the ledge beside the river where Chat Noir had surfaced.

"I told you to --"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. I thought I could fake him out, but his left hook caught me off guard." Ladybug reached out her hand to help him up the ledge, but caught sight of a playful smirk. "Get it? Because his left hand is a hook?"

"I swear, Chat, if you let yourself be hit just for the sake of that joke, I'm dropping you right back into this filthy river."

Chat Noir smiled up at her and helped himself onto the platform without her. He shook his head like a dog, making his wet hair stick out messily on all sides. Somehow, it made him look more endearing. 

"Of course not, Capt'n." He stood tall at attention and saluted her with the snarkiest grin she'd ever seen. Ladybug had to turn away and grunt in frustration to keep him from seeing her smile.

"Let's just focus on getting the akuma before he tries to steal the Eiffel Tower," she commanded, swinging her Yo-Yo around the mast of the ship.

"Aye-Aye, Capt'n!" he yelled, still at salute. She rolled her eyes and landed swiftly on the wooden beam behind the largest sail.

"Just go distract him so I can get his peg leg," she instructed. Chat nodded and vaulted over the edge of the ship, right in front of the Rivioleur on the quarter deck.

The pirate smiled. "Chat Noir. I hope you're ready for another swim, or else you'll hand me your Miraculous."

Chat only smiled deviously and spun his baton. "Ha! If you think I'm going to hand my Miraculous over that willingly, you've got another thing coming, Captain Crunch." He artfully dodged the Rivioleur's sword as it was swung angrily, leaped over the pirate's head, and knocked the stuffed bird off his shoulder.

"Looks like Polly needs a little more than a cracker. Maybe a coffin?" He deflected another slash and arced gracefully to land on top of his staff.

Ladybug sat clinging to the mast and watched her partner pounce around their enemy. He expertly evaded every attack, and her mission was temporarily forgotten. She definitely did not give Chat Noir enough credit. She was the one who got rid of the akumas, and the city had always thought of Chat as a sort of sidekick to her, but she had to admit that Chat Noir was amazingly talented by himself. It made her smile.

She shook the distraction out of her head and slid down the mast like a fire pole. She made eye contact with Chat as she reached the bottom, the Rivioleur standing between them, and nodded. 

Chat turned to the pirate and reared his baton, "Get ready to be swashbuckled, matey!"

The Rivioleur grunted in fury and raised his cutlass to strike again, but Chat Noir was too fast. As his arm began to descend, Chat reached his baton out and redirected the blow, twisting the pirates arm in such a way that his grip on the sword loosened, sending it flying behind him.

Ladybug was grateful for the unspoken communication between them as she caught the sword in one hand. "Time for you to walk the plank, Riviloeur!" In one sweeping motion, she slashed the sword under the pirate's feet, chopping his peg leg right in half and knocking him onto his behind. Chat Noir grinned at Ladybug and gave her a thumbs up.

The pirate started to yell about his priceless mahogany peg-leg being irreversibly destroyed, and Ladybug stood expectantly, her Yo-Yo at the ready, but no akuma came. She turned to Chat Noir, who seemed as confused as she was, and they exchanged a shrug.

"Arr, you'll pay for this Ladybug!" The Rivioleur stood crookedly and swung his hook at her. She dodged the swipe and landed beside Chat Noir, who'd drawn his baton again.

"The sword maybe? He had a cane, right?" Chat suggested. Ladybug hadn't seen who the akumatized victim had been, so she was completely at a loss as to where the akuma could be hiding. She snapped the sword she'd stolen with her foot and dropped it to the ground.

Still no akuma.

"ARRG, NO, NOT MY SWORD! I HAD THAT ENGRAVED LAST WEEK! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THAT COST??" The pirate dropped to his knees and tried to stick the sword pieces back together, failing miserably.

This akuma attack was becoming one of the strangest she'd ever had to deal with. She stood with her arms crossed next to Chat Noir, who was leaning on his baton, and stared quizzically at the sobbing pirate at her feet. 

"This is weird, right?" He swung his baton nervously. "I mean, I know we've fought giant robots and shape-shifting dinosaurs, but for some reason 'crying pirate' just doesn't make the list of 'Too Weird to Question'."

Ladybug felt the edges of her mouth lift slightly. "You keep a list?"

"Of course I do. Every day I spend with My Lady is worth remembering." He reached out for Ladybug's hand and gave it a peck. "Including every time you smile at me..." Ladybug extracted her hand from his grip and grinned sarcastically at him.

"We can talk about that later, but for now we have an akuma to deal with."

"Right. Do you think the Lucky Charm could help?" proposed Chat.

Ladybug sighed. "There's no harm in trying." She tossed her Yo-Yo into the air. "Lucky Charm!"

It exploded in a shower of sparkles and light and dropped back down into her hand as --

"-- a camera?" As if her week wasn't bad enough already, she was stuck being paparazzi to her own fight.

"Ooh, it's Polaroid! My cousin has one like that!" Chat Noir fawned.

"Maybe we should ask him where it is?" she asked.

Chat Noir held his hands up in the air and pursed his lips. "Only one way to find out."

Ladybug crouched low and slowly approached the akuma victim. "Um, Mr. Rivioleur? We'd like to help you, but we don't know where your akuma is hidden, so if you could tell us --"

Suddenly, the pirate exploded from his hunched position and grabbed Ladybug around her shoulders. Chat instantly sprung into battle position, but the pirate held up his hook to her neck as a warning. 

"Heh heh heh, try anything, Chat Noir, and she'll be swimming with the fishes. You like fishes, don't you Ladybug?" Ladybug struggled against his grip, but the way he caught her off guard had made it very easy to restrict her movement. 

"Let me go!"

Chat bared his teeth and gripped his baton tighter. 

The Rivioleur grinned sinisterly. "For once, Hawkmoth will finally get what he wants. What a legacy for the Great Pirate Rivioleur - first person to finally capture Ladybug's Miraculous!"

Ladybug's eyes suddenly connected with Chat's, and the whole world seemed to stop. They couldn't let Hawkmoth get her Miraculous, not after they'd come so far together. She'd seen Chat in desperation before, they'd been in several life-threatening situations before, but nothing could quite compare to the fire behind his eyes right now. They stood out from his dark mask like never before, shining with a deep burning hatred that told her he'd fight for her life as if it was his own. Instead of the soft inviting verdant of a plush summer meadow, she was slightly taken aback at the sharp emerald spikes now gazing in her direction, like an ocean storm that's stirred up seaweed from the depths. 

Very determined seaweed.

"Simply hand over your Miraculous, and I'll set you both free." The pirate grinned, as if defeating them both was really going to be that easy. 

But Ladybug knew nothing would stop Chat Noir from protecting them both. One glance, and she knew he had a plan. She just hoped it would work well enough before her identity was revealed to everyone in Paris (and more importantly, Chat Noir).

Chat adopted a less hostile stance, dropping his arms and lowering his baton. "I guess you will become quite a legend."

A distraction. He's buying time.

"Certainly the biggest legend I've ever heard of. And I'm over 5000 years old!" He started pacing, back and forth, making sure the pirate's focus was on him. Ladybug could feel his grip on her loosen slightly. 

"Yes, I will be the most famous pirate in thousands of years! Hawkmoth with reward me generously, and Adelaide will finally see how amazing I am!"

Chat's ears perked up. "Adelaide, huh? Is that your girlfriend?"

The Rivioleur scowled. "Well, yes, but when I asked her to this week's ball, she just laughed in my face!" Chat shook his head in very obvious mock sympathy. He scuffled his feel around on the ground, trying to pick up the camera Ladybug had dropped while still maintaining eye contact. The pirate didn't notice and took Chat's feigned interest as an invitation to continue.

"She said that she used to think I was beautiful, but now that I've got this eye patch, she can't stand to look at me! She said to let her know when I was ready to take it off, as if it were a fashion choice!"

Ladybug eyes reconnected with Chat's momentarily, and she smiled to herself. Chat's plan was working - he'd found the akuma.

"I waned to get rid of this ratty old thing just as much as she did, but if I do that -- well, just look for yourself!" The Rivioleur removed the eye-patch from his face to reveal some nasty swelling and a dark mottled shape encircling his eye. Chat Noir visibly recoiled, but smoothly recovered by pretending to shift his stance. 

"What am I supposed to do? The ball is a masquerade anyway, it won't even matter! I'll can cover it up with something else!" He threw his arm up in exasperation and Chat Noir nodded to Ladybug, and she knew to get ready to break free. 

"Sounds like quite a PICKLE!" Chat Noir threw the camera in his hands up to the pirates face and snapped a picture. The light flashed into his good eye, temporarily blinding him, and he yelped in surprise. In that moment, Ladybug erupted from his grasp and snatched up the eye patch.

She smiled and snapped the cord. "You've done enough harm, little akuma." Finally, a tiny purple butterfly fluttered out and into the sky.

Ladybug swung her Yo-Yo and tossed it at the akuma. "Time to de-evilize!" The Yo-Yo snapped shut around the butterfly and did its magic. A purified white butterfly was all that was left of the dangerous bug. 

It fluttered away, and Ladybug bid it farewell. Another big flash to her right caught her by surprise, and she flinched.

Chat Noir grinned excitedly at his new picture. Ladybug glared. 

"For safekeeping, so you'll always be with me," he explained, slipping it into his pocket.

She huffed and held out her hand for the camera. "Just make sure it doesn't end up on the news or anything. I don't want it to ruin my image," she smirked.

"Oh, but my lady," Chat replied, bowing deeply and lightly kissing her hand, "nothing could ruin your image." He grinned up at her and to his surprise, Ladybug didn't push him away - she just flipped her hand over in his face.

"Can I turn Paris back to normal now?" she asked, holding back a smile.

Chat handed over the camera and she threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" 

Magical sparkles swirled all around them, undoing all the destruction the Rivioleur had done. The ship they were standing on disappeared in a flurry of light and they were transported safely ashore. Ladybug held her hand out to the young man curled up on the ground. 

"Huh? What happened? Where's Adelaide?"

"It's okay sir, you're safe now." She helped him up and inspected his bruised eye. "You should put some ice on your eye, it'll help it heal faster. As for your girlfriend, I think you would make a very handsome Phantom. I doubt she could resist going to the ball with a beautiful, mysterious man like that."

The man's eyes lit up. "Hey - that's a great idea! She loves Phantom! Thank you so much Ladybug!" He drew her into a suffocating hug - a strangely ironic parallel to earlier - and ran off in search of his partner.

Ladybug reached out a fist which automatically connected with Chat Noir's.

"Pound it!"

"So, you think mysterious men are handsome?" Chat grinned.

Ladybug rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "You're hardly mysterious, kitty, going around bragging about how great you are." As if she found Chat Noir handsome. Ha! His cheeky remarks and fooling around canceled out just about any redeemable qualities that she would have found intriguing. Not like Adrien on the other hand...

He grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Then I guess it's a good thing you don't know who lies behind this mask."

Something about the way the words left his mouth made her hair stand on end, and she was filled with the sudden desire to find out who Chat Noir really was. She started to make excuses to justify her need to know who that blonde mess belonged to. Those deep green eyes stared down into her soul and she was momentarily terrified that he'd found her out and was thus making the offer to - no. There was a reason the miraculouses came with a mask. The fewer people knew who they were the better - including themselves - and she worked hard to keep it that way.

Ladybug pushed him away gently. "Yes I'm sure it is, I think I might vomit if I saw who you really were, so I'd really like to protect my health," she joked.

Chat only chuckled, "Oh my lady, if only you knew..." His lingering sigh made her almost regret the comment, until her Miraculous beeped. He grabbed her hand again before she could leap away. "Can you meet me at the Eiffel Tower tonight, around 8?"

She clutched her Yo-Yo nervously. "Wh - is something wrong?" Another beep.

"Go," he urged, and let go of her wrist, "I'd just like to talk to you without the risk of revealing our identities. See you then?"

Ladybug nodded and swung into an alley before her disguise dissolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rivioleur is a play on riviere, meaning river, and voleur, meaning thief. Pirates are thieves, right? Except there aren't any oceans in Paris for them to plunder, so instead the Rivioleur plunders the hearts of those who are superficial and greedy. Ironic.


	3. Trois is the Help She Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cool night atop the Tower is just what the Bug ordered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been staring at this too long here take it

It was eight o'clock sharp when Ladybug landed in front of the Eiffel Tower. Sparkling lights flashed up and down it's length, signaling the hour. It was one of her most favorite things about the city, and she sat down on a wall nearby to watch the mesmerizing twinkling. The second the lights turned off again, a dark figure landed suddenly beside her, but she didn't flinch.

"Evening, Chat," she nodded to him.

He bowed deeply to her, his nose practically touching his feet. "My lady." Then he tilted his head up and she caught sight of a sly grin. "Race you to the top?"

Ladybug saw it coming a mile away and slung her Yo-Yo around the nearest brace and was perched atop it before Chat could even register her answer. He stood and faced her, gave her a friendly salute, then vaulted himself onto the Tower as well.

Up and up they jumped and swung and climbed, laughing and criss-crossing over each other's laughs. Chat was laughing too hard to make any jokes and puns, and Ladybug was too focused on winning to notice.

When she finally reached the viewing cage at the top of the tower, Ladybug stood triumphantly with her hands on her hips, breathless and grinning wide. "I win."

Chat plopped down on his butt, exhausted. "You won."

Ladybug took a deep breath - another one of her favorite things about the Eiffel Tower was the fresh breeze always blowing at the top. Well, it was a lot more than just a breeze, but the wind felt refreshing in her lungs, and the view from hundreds of meters up made her feel like she was hundreds of meters away from all her troubles - her homework, the bakery, Hawkmoth and his akumas. Up here, it was just her, the wind laughing into her hair, and the view.

And Chat Noir too.

She took another deep breath and sat beside him. She opened her mouth ready to ask him why he'd asked to meet here, but he spoke first.

"It's beautiful up here."

The wind tousled his hair and made him look like he belonged on the cover of an embarrassingly cliche romance novel. Ladybug just smiled to herself. She was glad he appreciated this place as much as she did, and she hummed in agreement. They sat in silence for a few precious moments, gazing out at the sparkling city below them and feeling the rush of the wind on their faces. It was a comfortable silence until Ladybug caught Chat's eyes on her. Somehow, being so far up in the dim outer reaches of the city glow made his eyes light up fantastically like a thousand emeralds. She quickly averted her gaze and cleared her throat, hoping he wouldn't catch the light blush that had sprung up on her cheeks.

"I thought it was really great what you did today, helping that man get his girlfriend back."

Ladybug kept her eyes trained on the horizon, but she smiled gratefully. "You did an excellent job as well, you knew just what to do with my Lucky Charm. I thought I was a goner."

"You know I'd never let anything happen to you, My Lady," Chat purred, inching closer to her. "It was very smart, telling him to go to the gala as the Phantom of the Opera. How did you know it was her favorite musical?"

She could feel her hand centimeters away from Chat's, and her heart pumped wildly at the praise. A sly grin slid across her lips and she turned to him - they weren't busy now, she could afford to play along.

"Lucky guess."

"Then I guess that makes me a lucky guy to have such a lucky partner." He lifted her hand and brushed it with a kiss. "Lucky and mysterious."

Ladybug scoffed and playfully withdrew it, "Having a lucky partner doesn't mean anything if you let yourself be thrown off boats to impress her."

"Touche." Chat rearranged his legs into a pretzel and leaned against the cold metal of some satellite equipment.

"About the gala, though," he said, clearing his throat, "Any thoughts?" He kept his eyes trained on the horizon, and Ladybug felt the easy mood vanish like sand through her fingers.

"The gala?" Why would Chat want to talk to her about the gala?

He shrugged. "I just want to know what you think about it." Was he going to ask her to attend as his date? Ladybug's stomach sank at the thought. That would mean she wouldn't have any time to enjoy it with her friends if she was tied to Chat all night. Not to mention the fact that they're practically local celebrities, so the sea of fans asking for autographs and pictures would be endless.

"Well, um, I think it's very nice that the mayor wants to throw us a party. I do this because I want my city to stay safe, I don't do it for the thanks, but it's still nice to know we're appreciated."

Chat bobbed his head in agreement.

"But also it's not a very convenient way to keep our identities secret."

He turned to her and waggled a finger. "Yes. About that."

Of course. Any excuse to get her to reveal herself to him. "Chat, if this is another attempt to try to get me to tell you who I really am --"

"No, no! I agree, totally! I just--I'm expected there as my secret identity." The uneasy look on his face told her exactly what she was thinking. If their civilian counterparts were the only two people missing, there was no doubt that by the end of the night, there'd be suspisious chatter. "By quite a lot of people, actually. I'm kind of a big deal."

A smirk played across his lips, but the seriousness of what he was asking kept it from taking over. Chat knew better than to make a cheesy remark, but Ladybug could tell he really, really wanted to.

Ladybug resigned to rolling her eyes. "And?"

"How are we going to hide who we are? We already have masks, what if people recognise us while we're trying to be...US!" He waved his arms around widly, probably trying to gesture to the two as they sat currently, but looking more like he was directing airplane traffic. The thought occured to Ladybug once again that though he may be annoying, there were some things about Chat she just couldn't hate, and she let slip a giggle.

"We could embellish our outfits," she suggested." After all, it is a formal affair. I think I'd feel pretty silly wearing a bodysuit like this when everyone else is wearing gorgeous ballgowns."

Chat considered the thought. "You would look very nice in a dress." Ladybug almost slapped the smirk off his face.

"I do hope so," she said dreamily. "A good friend of mine has offered to make one for me. I just hope it doesn't interfere with her making her own dress. She's really looking forward to going."

"Two handmade dresses in one week? Who the hell does this girl think she is?"

That was the million dollar question. 

Ladybug sighed. "She's a very dear friend, and I have a lot of faith in her, but things haven't exactly been going her way lately." Sewing and putting together a new piece was fairly easy work, the hard part was the planning beforehand - sketching, finalizing designs, deciding on fabrics. And she hand't been able to do any of it yet. "She's much further behind than she'd like to be and I don't know how to help her."

I don't know how to help myself. It was a weird thought to have, but then again, wasn't that why she was turning to Chat Noir for help? 

A hand lightly brushing her shoulder caught her off guard, but even more so the look in the eyes of the boy beside her. It surprised her how many different shades of green those eyes could be in a single day. They were dark and threatening before, then bright and mysterious, and now they were the soft, lush green of a grassy summer field. The kind of green that felt new and fresh and made you want to lay down and roll around in the sunshine. The kind of green that made you want to snuggle up in a fluffy grass blanket and sleep your troubles away. 

It made her feel at peace. Oh, she hadn't started working on two huge projects that she needed to finish by the end of the week? The hand on her shoulder and the gaze of the boy it belonged to assured her it was no big deal. 

"I know exactly how you feel."

Ladybug knew just how genuine the statement was from the tightness in his voice, or no, the way he emphasized 'exactly'...no, just something...

And it made her want to hug him. Out of pity and out of thanks. 

She resisted and simply smiled instead. 

Chat ran his hand over her shoulder and down her arm, sending chills down her spine. "You know, I know a lot of people in the fashion business. What's your friend's name, maybe I can help her out? Hook her up with some fabrics or rush order some ribbon or something?"

Excitement spiked in her stomach and she whirled to face him. "You'd do that for me?" The words left her mouth much louder than she'd intended. "I mean, you'd help me help her?" The close call made her face flush and she hoped to Hawkmoth he didn't think anything of it. 

"Of course!" he said, clapping his hand down on her shoulder again. Then he leaned in closer, a mischeivious gleam in his eye. "If it means I'll get to see my Lady in a dress, I'd do anything." 

Knowing he probably wasn't exaggerating, she gently nudged his nose away from hers and scoffed. "I don't doubt it." Chat dramatically toppled over backwards, taking the opportunity to lay his legs in her lap 'accidently'. 

"So who is this girl anyway?" He asked, bringing his hands up to rest behind his head. "Is she as beautiful as you are?" Ladybug waited until he was settled before unceremoniously shoving his legs away. His yelp and flailing limbs were satisfying enough to make her whole week.

"I should think so," she she said decidedly, carefully choosing her tone. 'Since we're the same person....' "You might remember her from a couple months ago, when I asked you to help her deal with the Evillustrator?"

Chat's ears perked up and he propped himself up on his elblows. "Marinette?"

The fact that he remembered her by name so quickly shouldn't have made her feel so warm inside. But there she was, sitting atop the Eiffel Tower with a smile that was threatening to break her face. She nodded sharply. 

"Really? Marinette is making a dress for you?" Chat's features were so open with surprise, it was hard to get a reading on his reaction. She could feel his bright eyes burning holes in her mask trying to determine if she was just kidding, for better or for worse, and she was sure that he saw through her lies.

She gave another curt nod, afraid to test the waters any more. 

He dropped down on his back with a short sigh, like the breath had been stolen from him rather than forcefully expelled. Where she expected disappointment or indifference, she heard wistfulness and relief.

"You're gonna look so good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> up next: adrienette


	4. Quatre is the Lady He Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look I know I promised Adrienette but the opportunity for more Ladynoir was just too good to pass up. mah bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *rushes into the room with mismatched clothes, birdsnest hair, and a Russian newspaper from the 1970s* SORRY IM LATE

A small piece of paper, torn from the custom ordered Gabriel Agreste stationary pad that sat unused on his desk at home, was nestled comfortably in the front pocket of Adrien's blazer.

If "comfortably" actually meant "burning a hole in".

Tuesday brought a math test, a new science project, and a grueling fitting session that ran into his afternoon block of classes, making him even more anxious to talk to Marinette. Standing still for hours was no fun at all, but when you're asked to stand still while being poked with pins and wrapped in measuring tape, well, let's just say it was Adrien's least favorite part of being his father's dress-up doll.

But at least this time he could keep his mind occupied on something other than counting the polkadots on the floor tiles.

Between garmets, Adrien peeked at the sheet of paper again. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, 12 Gottlieb Street" was messily scrawled in a shimmering green ink. Of course, Adrien already knew who Marinette was and where she lived, and certainly being the son of Gabriel Agreste his handwriting was much neater than the chicken-scratch on the paper, but for the sake of keeping up appearances, he'd written the fake note from Chat Noir (himself) to Adrien (himself). Chat Noir didn't sign quite as many autographs as Ladybug did, but he was quite proud of how convincing it looked and was eager to show it off, if only to Marinette to explain his presence at her house.

As the seamstress pushed his arms wide for more measurements and the tailor stabbed at his ankles, Adrien gazed in the mirror before him and imagined he was back in costume...

\-------

"You're gonna look so good," he sighed dreamily. Of course he knew of Marinette and her work. She had a lot of talent and produced some really excellent stuff. Heck, he'd even asked for her autograph on the Jagged Stone album cover art she designed. Imagining what kind of dress Marinette was thinking up for his Lady made his heart do summersaults.

But Ladybug seemed taken aback. "Wait, you think so?"

"HA!" Chat barked, "Buginette, your beauty combined with Marinette's designs could probably stop the world from turning, just so that the rest of the universe could have a look at you too."

Ladybug was silent for a long time. Chat shifted his head to see why and immediately sat up when he spotted a tear rolling down flushed cheeks.

"Ladybug...?" He went to wrap his arms around her when she waved him off and wiped her face, sniffling.

"Thanks, kitty," she chuckled, "She'd be really flattered to hear that." Her smile shattered his bones and melted his heart.

Business as usual.

"She should be!" Chat continued, laying down again and sneaking his legs back onto Ladybug's lap. She didn't push him off this time. "Her work is really phenomenal. I really loved the album cover she did for Jagged Stone. And those hats for the Gabriel brand fashion shoot!"

He shivered at the thought of all those feathers, but Ladybug laughed and the stars seemed to shine a little brighter.

"I heard she even designs and makes all of her own clothes by hand." Truly an understated utterance. All of his own clothes were designed by a mob of fashion hopefuls (but not before being approved and modified by his father), and made by factory workers in another country.

She was silent still, but Chat could practically feel her smiling. Her hands resting on his ankles sent electric currents that set his brain on fire. It was the best feeling in the world.

"My fa-- friend's boss -- is really impressed with her work, and he isn't a man who's easily impressed." Phew. Close call.

Ladybug's finger drew tender circles on his shin. The motion wound him up like a toy and his mouth kept moving, singing praises of his classmate from the heart. He enjoyed it more when his Lady spoke to him, in her sweet vowels and crisp consonants, but he found he quite liked having her listen, too.

"The time and thought she puts into everything she makes is truly remarkable. You can tell she really enjoys doing it. Everything she makes you can see she makes with love."

Blue eyes like sapphires connected with his, and for a second nothing else in the world existed. Tears and distant city lights made his Lady's eyes shine brighter than the prettiest diamond you could ever find.

Chat Noir never wanted the moment to end. "You're going to look so good."

\-----

Adrien was dragged out of his reverie as one of the assisant tailors dragged him out of the jacket and boots he was wearing.

Another shirt...

Another blazer...

Another pair of shoes...

It felt like an eternity before he was allowed to leave the studio, as if he were leaving prison after getting a life sentence. Not that he knew what being to jail was like, but he could imagine it was a pretty similar feeling.

Adrien tried his hardest not to run to the car on his way out, but the faster he got in, the faster they got home, and the faster he could sneak out to pay Marinette a visit. He was more excited than he probably should've been, after all he was only planning to take her shopping for fabrics. He was always happy to help a friend, but it wasn't just any fabrics they would be looking for. A rush of pride came from knowing he'd secretly have a hand in making Ladybug's dress, however small a part it was.

Besides, while he was sure Marinette's parents made good money in their bakery, she deserved to work with designer-grade materials, just as Ladybug deserved to wear them.

He practically leaped out of the car when it pulled up to the Agreste manor and yelled over his shoulder to his father's assistant Nathalie, "I've got a huge test to study for, make sure no one bothers me in my room!"

He took the stairs two at a time up to his room, threw his bag onto his bed, and snapped the door shut tight. Plagg zoomed out of his bag and plopped himself down on top of Adrien's pillows.

"What's the rush? I didn't think you liked studying that much..." he grumbled lazily.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'm not studying, we're going to see Marinette, remember?"

"We? But I've had such a long day! Can't I just take a quick nap first...." The kwami rolled around lazily, barely making an indent on the pillow.

"Since when is sleeping in my bag so exhausting? Besides, how else am I supposed to get out of this stupid house without you, Plagg?" Like an idiot, he waited for a response.

"Plagg!" He hissed.

"Five more minutes..." Adrien was grateful that his kwami was low maintanence, but it was times like this he wished he knew what Ladybug's kwami was like. Certainly more accomodating and cooperative.

At least Plagg was easy to please.

"Did I mention Marinette lives in a bakery?"

Without hesitation, Plagg shot up from the pillow and whirled around in circles in front of Adrien. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Finally transformed, Adrien leaped out his bedroom window onto the rooftops of Paris. He always loved the way the city felt to his heightened cat-senses. He could hear a million different sounds, cars that drove vibrations down his spine as if his back was a road, friendly chatter that tickled his heartstrings, birds chirping that sent tingles down to his fingers and toes, ready to pounce. Scents wafted from all over, filling his nose with more information than he could ever need. The perfume store a few blocks down got a new perfume - this one was flowery and gentle, not like the one they got last week which felt like someone had dunked his face into a bowl of orange juice. That family down there had ordered three crepes, one with banana and the other two with strawberries. And just around the corner - uhg. Broken down tour bus. Before he could turn away, the smell of two dozen grimy tourists reached him and he had to stifle a gag. Americans.

Chat Noir lifted his head high in the air and breathed deeply, searching for something else. Sweet honey flavors, apples so crisp he could practically hear them, smacking lips, powdered sugar, rich chocolate - yes. There it was. The Dupain-Cheng bakery.

He'd only tasted their pastries once, a small buscuit topped with the creamiest apple butter he'd ever tasted. It was a parting gift from Marinette's parents the day he'd gone over to practice Ultimate Mecha Strike 3, fresh out of the oven. He'd been extremely grateful at the time, and eager for another bite ever since.

Chat landed in the park across the street from the bakery and detransformed under the cover of some bushes. Plagg flew out of his ring and immediately started whining for food, but Adrien silenced him by shoving him into his shirt.

"Just a second, sheesh."

Adrien pushed open the door to the bakery and was instantly flooded with warm, inviting scents that made him want to plant his butt behind the counter and never stop eating. Is this what Plagg feels like all the time? He'd much rather have a kwami who prefered Dupain-Cheng baked goods to camembert.

It occured to him how truly lucky Ladybug really was. He'd take cookies over cheese any day.

As soon as the door swung shut, a small dark-haired woman looked up from the cash register.

"Oh! Hello, Adrien!" she piped happily. "What a surprise to see you, Marinette didn't mention you'd be visiting."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cheng," Adrien nodded politely. "She actually doesn't know I'm here. I wanted to surprise her." He couldn't stop the wide grin creeping onto his face. Not that he'd ever want to. He felt genuinely happy to be doing this, to be standing here in this bakery, to be welcomed by his friend's mother, to be awaiting Marinette's presence. It was a rare feeling for him and he wanted to make it last as long as he could.

Mrs. Cheng clapped her hands together. "Oh that's wonderful! She'll be so happy to see you. I'll go up and let her know she has a visitor. In the meantime, please help yourself to any food behind the counter!"

Adrien smiled as she disappeared up the stairs. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Cheng."

As soon as her heels vanished into the ceiling, Plagg rushed out from Adrien's jacket licking his lips.

"You don't know how hard it was for me in there, smelling all this wonderful food but not being able to eat any of it." He took a cheesecake tart off the counter and swallowed it whole. 

"Yeah, yeah," Adrien mumbled, "just hurry up before Marinette comes down."

Plagg devoured another dozen or so cheesecakes before moving across the room to the cream-cheese filled croissants. Adrien popped a chouquette and rearranged the cheesecake shelf so the distinct lack of pastries wasn't too obvious. For such a small creature, it was surprising how much a bottomless pit Plagg's stomach was.

Adrien was chowing down on another heavenly apple buttered biscuit when Marinette descended the stairs, trailing behind her mother. 

"Maman, who -- " She froze when her eyes connected with his, and the look on her face made him break out into a biscuit-smeared grin. "A-Adrien! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were making Ladybug's dress for the masquerade on Friday, so I wanted to take you shopping for supplies." Adrien suddenly turned to Mrs. Cheng, regretting not thinking his plan all the way through. "That is, if it's okay with you, Mrs. Cheng. I don't want to take Marinette away if you need her to --"

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed, "It's so wonderful that Marinette has such thoughtful friends as you! Just make sure she's home before dinner!" She gave Adrien a teasing wink, and Marinette let out a high-pitched whimper.

"Oh, go and have a nice day out with your friend," cooed her mother. She waved her hand and disappeared into the back room of the bakery.

"Mama....." Marinette whined through gritted teeth, shuffling nervously as if trying to follow her. 

But her mother was already gone, and it was just the two of them. Alone. 

Adrien knew that Marinette always acted different around him, that much was obvious to him. When running for class president she'd been so well-spoken, and in several akuma attacks, she'd proven to be much braver and in-control than she appeared, but there was something about him that made her raise walls whenever they were together. He admired the cheerful determination he often saw in her eyes when she was with Alya, but now, like so many times before, that unique sparkle was hidden behind something familiar he couldn't quite put a name to.

He wondered if it had anything to do with how they met. Standing here with her, he felt a small pang of shame and regret for their misunderstanding. He hoped spending the day with her would encourage her to lower her guard and he could get to know her better. 

"So..." he said quietly, breaking the silence. Marinette looked up at him with wide eyes, tight lips, and slightly flushed cheeks. "Ready to go shopping?"


	5. Cinq is the Friend He Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien may or may not be more excited to go fabric shopping than Marinette...only time (and this chapter) will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is two months coming and I have to say I had my doubts when writing this. There were moments when I would read over what I've written and say "This is shit. No one would read this. Why did I ever think I could write."
> 
> And then I would think to myself, "At least I didn't write My Immortal" and all would be well.
> 
> I also expected this scene to be a lot shorter. I was almost up to 4,000 words of Fabric Store when I decided this unintentional hiatus needed to end. Expect at least another chapter or two of Adrienette, and then a surprise yet cliche visit by a special someone.

It was a quiet walk.

But that's not to say it wasn't enjoyable. It was the perfect kind of fall day - cool, crisp, just the right kind of breeze to make you appreciate long pants, but just the right amount of sun to get away with short sleeves. Marinette donned her usual black jacket, but hugged it a little tigher whenever a breeze passed.

Adrien marveled at the way everything she wore fit her perfectly and wished the clothes he wore for his father's fashion shoots were the same. He'd give anything not to see another hemming pin ever again.

Despite not knowing their destination, Marinette was doing a pretty good job of keeping up with him. She was several inches shorter than him, but he rarely had to adjust his walking pace. He still turned back every minute or so to check that she wasn't too far behind, but she was bouncing along beside him every time.

Maybe bouncing wasn't the right word. She definitely stepped deliberately and decidedly, like she was determined not to lag behind, but Adrien was having trouble reading her expression. She always seemed to be looking in a shop window or admiring her shoes whenever he turned to check on her.

A few minutes passed in silence, just the sounds of the city between them, before he decided to gauge her feelings about his surprise visit.

"So, are you looking forward to--" he started, just as Marinette spoke up as well; "How did you find out--"

Adrien chuckled and Marinette's face flushed as she turned her face towards the pavement again. "S-sorry, you first."

"Are you looking forward to the Gala on Friday?" Adrien slowed his pace a bit and stuck his hands in his pockets. He hoped he looked as casual and non-threatening as possible.

She swallowed hard and gripped her bag tightly in front of her. "Well I - I guess so. Everyone else seems excited."

"Yeah I know," Adrien huffed, "but I wasn't asking about them. I want to know what you think."

Marinette paused so long, he almost repeated the question.

"Alya really wants to go," she said finally, clearing her throat, "so I guess it'll be fun to spend the night with her."

Adrien smiled softly, "You must be pretty excited about making Ladybug's dress too, right?" He cringed at how eager he sounded, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah," she replied, holding back a tight-lipped smile and still not making eye contact. Adrien pressed on a little more.

"Pretty amazing considering she's a guest of honor. I'd almost be surprised if it wasn't for the work you did for Jagged Stone. You're like a celebrity magnet!"

Marinette giggled. "You don't know the half of it." Adrien noticed her arms swinging a little as they walked and his heart pumped a little faster. "Hey, um, how'd you find out that I was making Ladybug's dress? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, no!" He pulled the note out of his front pocket with a flourish of his wrist and triumphantly presented it to her as if it were an Oscar. "I got a visitor this morning."

Marinette took the paper and smiled to herself. "Of course. Silly cat," she muttered, and the two sides of his life clashed together violently. Hearing His Lady's name for Chat coming from Marinette's lips as Adrien was a dizzying sensation. Half of him wanted to nuzzle into the warmth with which the name was spoken, and the other half was only just strong enough to stop him before he did something he regretted. This wasn't what he thought it was, was it? Adrien had only come in contact with Marinette a couple times as Chat Noir, and their relationship was a relatively neutral one. She didn't faun over him like Chloe did with Ladybug, but she was always quick and helpful when an akuma appeared. Was she hiding what she really thought of him? Those words belonged to Ladybug, so why on earth did did they feel so good coming from Marinette?

Adrien tried his best in remembering how to walk. One foot in front of the other. Keep going.

He cleared his throat. "He said you were falling behind in your plans, and asked me if I could help. I figured I could help push you along by taking you out to get some fabric." Marinette was silent.

Adrien stepped in front of her, blocking her path, and held up his hands. "Which I really hope was an okay thing to do? I want to help, but I don't want to force you to be here with me if you're uncomfortable."

She looked up at him with watery eyes that reminded him of when they first met. She was a tiny little mouse with the sky in her eyes, wishing she could get off the ground. A small squeak escaped her as she nodded in reply.

"Good," Adrien said, satisfied. He swung his right arm out wide with a grin on his face. "Because we're here!"

They stood in front of Pierre's Textiles, one of the most successful luxury fabric manufactuers in the world. They had stores all over the globe, including a gallery in New York City's own fashion district, and their materials were some of the most high end fabrics on the market. Worn by only the most well-known celebrities and in the most prestegious fashion shows, it was exactly what Ladybug's dress deserved. His father sometimes chose these fabrics to produce his seasonal lines from, and it was one of his preferred stops when preparing for a gallery or a show.

Marinette's face drained of color as she turned towards the shop. "P-p-pierre's?" she gasped, "I-I can't afford this!" She clutched her bag closer to her chest and gazed longingly at the front of the shop. It was small compared to some of it's branches around the globe, but it still boasted an impressive display case of magnificent shimmering materials and vibrant patterns.

"But I can," Adrien said with a gleam in his eye. Her eyes widened.

"N-n-no, I c-can't let you..."

"Please, Marinette. It's going to be a special night for Ladybug, and she deserves to wear something nice that isn't polka-dot spandex." He placed his hand on her shoulder in an encouraging gesture, and she jumped slightly at the contact. "And if you ask me, your designs are worth so much more than polyester blends. Please, let me do this for you."

Adrien was reminded again of that day in the rain, when he'd lent her his umbrella. It had been a dark day, but her eyes had reflected a sky bluer than any he'd ever seen. Gazing into them now, he imagined how easy it would be to get lost in them.

"R-really?" she stammered, face flushing as red as Ladybug, "y-you'd do that for me?"

"Of course. Anything to help a friend." He smiled at her and she looked away again, turning her attention back to the shop.

"Anything to help a friend..." she muttered, gnawing on her bottom lip.

Finally, she clutched her purse to her chest and nodded quickly.

"Ok," she agreed, "Let's go."

\----------------

Walking into Pierre's with Marinette was like bringing a small child into Santa's workshop. A soft gasp stole all her words as she turned her attention to the racks and racks of fabrics layed out before them. Laughs rolled out of Adrien's chest as he was dragged back and forth across the store aisles as Marinette spotted new materials, all somehow better than the last.

"Look at this cashmere! The color is so vibrant! Oh - and this satin, the irridecent purples --!"

Zipping between colors and patterns, he saw an unfamiliar hunger behind Marinette's eyes. It felt like looking into the depths of the ocean and knowing that something was looking back up at you, but not being able to see what it was. Adrien's stomach suddenly sank at the thought of what he'd just gotten himself into.

But all regrets vanished when he got a faceful of blue silk followed by an excited "Feel this!"

Even as he grabbed the fabric to remove it from his head, it struck him how invisible it felt, smooth and soft like nothing he'd ever touched. The sudden look of confusion and wonder on his face sent Marinette into a fit of giggles.

"Imported mulberry silk. €25 a meter. OImagine a pillow made with that," she said, and he immediately visualized shimmering blue pillows over flowing his bed at home, barely any room for blankets and sheets, a maze for Plagg to happily get lost in.

"That's amazing," he muttered.

Marinette scrunched her hands up in the silk and buried her face in it. "Imagine pajamas," she sighed, her voice tight with excitement.

An image flashed in Adrien's mind of the pillows suddenly exploding in a flurry of blue, enveloping him and draping lightly over him yet not touching him at all, like he was - dare his fantasy play out the cliche - floating on clouds. He wanted to curl himself up in the sample and fall asleep right then and there.

He barely registered the "Ohmigoodness" that left his lips. Marinette smirked up at him from her hiding place in the fabric. Adrien suddenly noticed how magnificently blue the fabric was, strong and bright, yet oddly comfortable and familiar. Gazing at Marinette over the folds of fabric forming an ocean between them, it then struck him how similar this color was to her eyes, and then how remarkably small the sample fabric was (it was more like a puddle than an ocean really), and how close together they were standing, hugging the same piece of fabric.

It took a second to register the fact that Adrien was no longer focused on the silk she'd thrown onto him, and only a second more for Marinette to flush bright red and backpedal into the rack of fabrics behind her.

"Oh, but that's not going to work for Ladybug," she squeaked.

Just when Adrien thought he'd coaxed her out of her shell, he had to make it weird. Of course.

She haphazardly coiled the fabric back onto its roll and shoved it into a vacant spot on the shelf. "Red," she squeaked again, but with more determination this time, "Red, red, red."

"Of course," Adrien interjected, clearing his throat. Marinette marched diligently down the aisle towards a selection of wine-colored textiles, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. (Or at least that's what it felt like to him. He didn't blame her.)

"Are you going to incorporate spots into your design?" He ran his fingers down a velvet piece that had tiny raised dots on it, like the fashion designer's braille. The fabric wrapped itself around Ladybug in his mind, and he imagined rubbing his fingers over the soft spots, reading her hips as they swayed with the music.

"Hm? Uh, yeah. I mean, of course - it's Ladybug, right?" Marinette pulled a dark purplish red from it's rack and inspected it closely. "We'd want people to know who she is when she shows up," she continued absently, "or who knows who people might mistake her for if she's not in polka-dots."

She shook her head gently and slid the fabric back into place. "If I go with something lighter, I could dye it..." As she ran her fingers down the lines of red and muttered more to herself, Adrien couldn't help but feel useless. All he'd been doing today was standing around in a pile of fabric and pins, which he'd been eager to get away from, but here he was doing almost the same thing (albiet these fabrics lacked the pins and had yet to be fashioned into garments). It seemed all he was good for was standing still and looking pretty. He cleared his throat again and took a small step towards her (there, not standing still!).

"So, um, do you have any design ideas yet? Maybe I can help you look for something, or give some feedback?"

Marinette turned and bit her lip. "Well, kind of." She unconciously reached into her bag and gripped her sketchbook protectively. "But it's not done yet."

Adrien put on his best smile. "That's what the feedback is for! Come on, just show me what you have, and I can help you work out what's left."

Her hand slowly withdrew the book. "It's not very good, it's just a draft." A slight blush began to rise onto her cheeks.

"If it's anything like your other designs, I'm sure it'll look great, finished or not." He managed to inch closer and put his hand in her shoulder for reassurance (it worked last time, right?).

Two hands were on the book now, fingering the pages open. She chewed her lip some more and Adrien was afraid she'd start to draw blood.

She sighed nervously, and opened to a page cluttered with scribbles. Adrien moved to look over her shouler at the design. "Alya said she liked this one, but I thought it was too flashy for me, which is why I offered to make it for Ladybug, but I don't even know if I'm going to be able to do that now I've just been so busy and everytime I try to fix it up I hate the way it looks and--"

Adrien cut her off with a soft squeeze to her shoulder. "Hey, I think it looks great." He glanced down at the page again, only to realize that the page was so filled with hastily-written and crossed-out notes and erases thay he could only barely make out he design underneah. "So, um, let's work through this together. What parts of the design do you like?"

Marinette took a shaky sigh and shifted her stance slightly beneath his hand. "Well, it was just a doodle I made based off of one of my mother's old qipao dresses. I really liked the dark embroidery on the bright red fabric, so I tried to play around with that." She delicately waved her finger around the bottom of the dress so as not to smudge it. "And then I thought I could make it a bit more modern by making it a gradient red and adding in some frills at the bottom here, but I could never make it work. It just ended up looking like she was sitting on a giant red muffin!" she huffed.

Adrien nodded as the picture became more clear to him now. Those were ruffles, not red lettuce leaves! "Ok, I see what you're saying. What about this one over here?" He pointed to an X-ed out design at the top corner of the page. It was a drawing that depicted a concept for the back of the skirt where the lettuce leaves were angled out from a pouf and made them look less like lettuce leaves.

Marinette scoffed. "When I decided I'd be making it for Ladybug, I tried to incorporate some insect motifs. Those lumps are an attempt at wings."

"Oh, I see." Adrien tried to mentally clear the picure in his mind my visuallizing it on Ladybug. All he came up with was one of Cinderella's stepsisters in Ladybug's mask screaming about a stolen necklace. He shuddered and shook the thought out of his mind. Poufs were too vintage for a modern woman like Ladybug. "Maybe you could make the less lumpy by just draping the fabric over the ruffles like curtains. It would still look like wings, but it'd be more subtle and would draw more attention to the dress as a whole."

Marinette turned to look at him in wonder and he felt a rush of both pride and emarrassment at his fashion knowledge. When your father is a world-famous designer, you tend to pick up a few things about what looks good and what doesn't.

He cleared his throar and kept going, turning her attention back to her sketches. "And since the dress is already red, what if you made the ruffles beneath a lighter color? Kind of like the second pair of wings?"

She stared at the page for what seemed like forever before finally muttering "Yes." Drawing a handfull of colored pencils from her bag, she rushed over to an empty counter top, opened to a fresh page, and began to draw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyoooo the beginning of summer is always a super busy time with finals and graduations and moving back home and finding a job and helping my mom do chores because she broke her wrist... I expected this chapter to be finished a month ago. So sorry.
> 
> Buuut, I am happy to announce that I have started my own online store!! It is called Lil Squish Novelties and I specialize in making small knit and crochet items inspired by fandoms and popular culture! I dom't have any ML items yet, but I am currently selling things from fandoms such as Harry Potter, Steven Universe, Gravity Falls and more! I also have several more items that I plan on adding soon in celebration of the new Zelda game and Pokemon's 20th anniversary! Check it out at lilsquish.storenvy.com!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I held out long enough to actually finish this monster before posting it, but if not please bear with me while I struggle to keep the motivation to finish this. Comments help a lot!! :)


End file.
